dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Miriam Flippo
The children of Steve and Miriam McLaine; Larry, Marie, and Trina McLaine, are three minor protagonists in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics who use their influence in different fields to help promote the Sodality of Gerosha. They were to feature prominently in the Classic and Comprehensive Gerosha continuities' versions of Ciem Tomorrow, but are also implied to have similar roles for the Sodality Second Generation in the aftermath of Centipede + 49. Character bios Early life Note: This version of the narrative is written to be true for all known Gerosha continuities. For specifics with deviations in exact details, see Ciem 2, Ciem: Nuclear Crisis, and Sodality. While Steve and Miriam are living and working in Alaska, Miriam discovers herself to be pregnant with Marie and Trina. Her pregnancy timing is inconvenient, as it just so happens to coincide with Captain Aardwulf stealing the Ming-Yo and using it to threaten the world. Steve and Miriam go about stopping the new menace their own way, with Chinese MSS like Black Rat and Stung Hornet getting involved. Miriam eventually recruits her sister Candi and soon-to-be-brother-in-law Donte to help out. After Aard is defeated and the Ming-Yo's threat neutralized, Steve and Miriam get married. Candi and Donte marry around the same time. As Miriam returns home to Alaska, Marie and Trina are born. Larry is eventually born some time later. Marie initially tries to follow her parents' footsteps in the realm of science and computer work; but finds herself attracted to the legal profession instead. Trina and Larry become musically gifted, and eventually form a rock band. ''Ciem Tomorrow'' Main article: Ciem Tomorrow This continuity was canon from Gerosha Prime to Comprehensive Gerosha. In this show, Marie grows up and becomes the legal assistant for Team Ciem as they go about trying to free Gerosha from Phaletori control. She herself almost gets arrested several times, as the Phaletori become increasingly fascist in their rule. Trina and Larry form a band that goes around singing songs celebrating Team Ciem and its accomplishments, looking for ways to raise money for Lex and his underground operation to keep Dana and Andy in business. Since Lex is declared a terrorist by the Phaletori within the domed city, the Phaletori make numerous attempts on Trina and Larry's lives. However, the two of them manage to thwart every attempt and keep going. ''Centipede + 49'' Main article: The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 The aftermath of this game's premise indicates that the McLaine triplets relocate to Gerosha to help promote the rebuilding of Gerosha and Evansville. They also perform fundraisers for the Sodality of Gerosha and SCALLOP, and work to bring more entertainers to the area to prop up business. Otherwise, their lives follow a path similar to that of their Comprehensive Gerosha counterparts. The difference is that their mother is alive and well, and their surroundings are neither thematically nor aesthetically as dark as before. Personalities Marie became very introverted, preferring to crunch numbers on her own in her spare time. She tries to become a hacker like Miriam, but ends up not being as spectacular a genius programmer. She does, however, take special note of the intricacies of the legal system. This leads her to eventually become a lawyer for both the Sodality and SCALLOP, partially shielding them from liabilities they may face for their professions. Trina and Larry prove much more extroverted, like their father. Unable to understand scientific equations like he did, they instead prove gifted in music. They become a rock band as an ultimate expression of their inner desire to defy something (in this case, the Phaletori and Muslim Brotherhood.) Trina takes to songwriting, lead vocals, and guitar. Larry, however, prefers drums and all other things percussion. They are able to collaborate with Turkeybreath Skyline on some projects, due to their aunt Marina. Development Marie and Trina began as little more than a plot device in the 2005 version of Ciem 2, as a way to make Candi's imperative to protect Miriam seem that much more serious. Little else was done with them afterward, and their birth was merely mentioned afterward as having happened offscreen. There was some consideration in December of 2005 that Marie and Trina could grow up and continue the legacy left behind by Candi and Miriam, but it remained undefined for many years exactly how they would achieve that end. Larry was an additional child born to Steve and Miriam in The Sims 2, when the Dozerfleet founder decided it would be nice for them to have at least one child that happens within their marriage. It became accepted canon from there that Miriam and Steve would eventually have three children together. Plans for them to take on their present roles didn't take form until 2011, when Ciem Tomorrow was being re-envisioned for Comprehensive Gerosha as a follow up to Ciem: Condemnation. The entire timeline for them was scrapped for Cataclysmic Gerosha, however, as it remained open-ended what would happen after the events of Sodality regarding whether the United States would be able to rebuild itself or not. The Gerosha Gaming Universe explores one possibility in which that does happen, with the aftermath of Centipede + 49 suggesting the buildup to a plotline very similar to that of Ciem Tomorrow. A major difference for the protagonists is that their parents get to live this time. However, Dana and her siblings' parents, Candi and Donte, elect to remain in Texas. This means the kids have to figure out who they are on their own when moving to southern Indiana. The McLaine Triplets, already being popular in Alaska, face a similar challenge when leaving Steve and Miriam behind in that state to begin life anew in Evansville's warmer climate. While Marina's exact living place is not well-defined, it is implied that she and Matt are also alive and well. Yet, Andy has long-since grown up; and is now operating as the Pitohui without them. See also * Ciem Tomorrow * The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 * Ciem (Dana McArthur) * Verdecent * Miriam Flippo * Marina Baret * Steve McLaine * Ciem 2 External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection Category: Ciem Tomorrow characters Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Abolition characters Category: Sodality series characters Category: Centipede + 49 characters Category:Characters